poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie
''Pooh's Adventures of the Harry Hill Movie ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The movie begins with an electric scooter chase between Harry and his nan because she didn't know it was him. Afterwards, Harry is sent to get a chicken for lunch, but they fire a machine gun at him and throw a grenade, which Harry throws into the chicken shed, blowing them up. They then discover that their beloved pet hamster Abu is ill so they take him to the vet. He is almost put down until Harry takes him back home. Ed the vet and his assistant, Kisko, are working for Harry's neo-Nazi twin brother Otto who was abandoned by his nan in the 1970s, claiming it was because she couldn't look after them both, and raised by dogs. After another failed attempt to capture Abu (by disguising as a priest and a nun), Harry and his nan decide to take him on a trip in theirRover P6 to Blackpool for a week before he dies. Ed and his assistant pursue them on the road, until they arrive in "Blackpole" by mistake. The next day, Harry and his nan take Abu on a personal guided tour around the nuclear power plant by the cleaner. Ed and Kisko attempt to capture him again only for him to end up turned into a destructive giant caused by radiation which wears off shortly. While walking on the beach they encounter Barney Cull, a member of the Shell People. He asks Harry and the others to save his people's children from a gift shop. They succeed and they are invited back to the Shell People's cave where Harry falls for the Shell King's daughter, Michelle. He leaves after being unable to cope living under water. They continue their road trip only to end up in a boxing match where Harry has to fight Kisko to keep Abu. He successfully wins with a free stick of rock. Later on, the car runs out of petrol in the middle of the woods and Harry and his nan leave Abu behind while they search for a petrol station. He's almost kidnapped again by Ed and Kisko only to leave the car in pieces. Meanwhile, Otto teams them up with a master of disguise fox. Harry, his Nan and Abu hitch a ride with Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez (actually Ed and Kisko in disguise) and they arrive in Blackpool to see a show. After they finally arrive there, Harry is reunited with Michelle (much to his Nan's dismay) and Abu is finally kidnapped and replaced with the fox. Harry later finds out and they go looking for Abu. They follow a trail of steak barbecue hulahoops (which is what Otto was left with to eat when he was abandoned) to his hideout where he reveals his plan to turn Abu into a model figurine for his collection as an act of revenge for being deserted. During a fight between the two, Harry's nan reveals that she got rid of Otto because she kept getting him and Harry mixed up. After being chased away by killer brains, Harry and his nan are saved by the Shell People, to which his Nan accepts his and Michelle's love. Harry peruses his brother to the top of the Blackpool tower. His Nan rescues him and Abu in a helicopter when Otto falls to the ground after taking a punch from Kisko after he and Ed thought they were working for the wrong brother. After defeating Otto, Abu coughs up a green felt tip pen which turned out to be the cause of his illness. Ed explains that hamsters like sucking on pens and he gave it to Abu so he would be sick and start this whole plan. Abu lives and the movie ends with a big end song with everyone in the film. Just before the final credits, a hamster appears on screen, riding on a model train. He gets off at the model station when the train stops. The hamster can only be thought to belong to Harry Hill, but there is no evidence for this. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Discord, Sunset Shimmer, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth) are guest starring in this movie. *The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Harry's evil twin brother Otto Hill. *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway and ''The Harry Hill Movie ''were released in theaters in 2013. *This film actually takes place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1 (which explains Winnie the Pooh and his friends already knowing Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna), Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2 (which explains Pooh and his friends meeting Layla for the first time, Ash Ketchum and his friends already knowing Bloom and her friends),'' Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King'' (which explains Bloom and her friends already knowing Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa) and Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains Bloom and her friends already faced Jafar and Iago). *Both The Princess and the Goblin and The Harry Hill Movie were released by Entertainment Film Distributors. *Discord and Sunset Shimmer will join Pooh's Adventures Team at the end of the film. *Since this film will take place before Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Tino Tonitini and The Return of Jafar ''and ''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Return of Jafar, this will be 76859Thomas' last film that will feature Iago as a villain. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Magical films